


For Science

by JustAPassingGlance



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid blaine doing science with his best friend and assistant, only Sebastian is constantly getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

The plastic edges of the goggles dug into his face as he adjusted the elastic strap behind his head. Dutifully, he put on a pair of bright orange gloves, making sure they were pulled as high up as they would go. With a deep breath and a nod he carefully surveyed his work station. Everything in its proper place. Nothing too near the edge of the table.

“Okay,” he announced. “I’m going to pour this,” he raised a beaker that was half full with a foamy greenish-blue liquid, “into there,” he pointed at the flask on the table. “And exactly twelve seconds later you add your tube. Got it?” He paused to allow his assistant to answer in the affirmative.

Somewhere outside and in the distance a car honked its horn.

“I said got it?” he huffed, putting the beaker on the table so he could turn around and glare at his best friend. “Sebastian?”

“Wha- yeah, yeah. Twelve seconds,” he muttered tearing his gaze away from the backdoor.

“We don’t have to do this now. I can just wait for mom to get home and she can help. And we can go play outside.” Dejectedly he took off the goggles. 

Sebastian plucked the goggles from Blaine’s hands and attempted to slid them back onto his face. “I said I’d help, didn’t I?”

With a strangled gurgle, Blaine wrestled himself away from Sebastian and fixed them back into place, anxiously flattening his hair back down as he did so even though he knew it was a hopeless battle. Thanks to the humidity, not even Cooper’s x-tra strength liquid steel hair gel could keep his frizz at bay.

“I just really want this to one to work. Especially after the monarchs.”

Sebastian bowed his head guiltily. At about the same time Sebatian’s parents had bought him his first lacrosse stick and ball, Blaine had been trying to raise butterflies. The Anderson’s let him set a tank up for them in their back yard and every day he went out with a little notebook to meticulously record any changes. He even spent hours singing inspirational songs to them, determined it would make them the prettiest butterflies ever.

The experiment was over almost before it had begun, a week and a half later when a mis-thrown lacrosse ball came crashing into their enclosure, killing half of the caterpillars and setting the other half on a frantic bid for freedom.

“You have the fullest of my attention,” Sebastian clicked his heels together and nodded his head decisively. He even shuffled forward so he was standing pressed right up next to Blaine at the edge of the table.

Blaine felt himself growing hot under the look. Sebastian had this way of looking at him like he was the only person in the world. Not that it was just Blaine he looked at that way; when Sebastian wanted something he had this way of making people feel like they were the only one in the world and like the would do anything for him. Or Blaine assumed that was the way everyone else felt.

“Okay.” He struggled to regain his composure. “Remember, thirteen seconds.”

Sebastian’s lips curled up into a smirking grin. “I thought it was twelve.”

“Right! You’re right. Twelve. Just,” he straightened up and turned back to the table, “be ready to pour.”

“Ready to pour,” Sebastian affirmed.

Carefully, Blaine leaned over the flask and poured his beaker into it. It foamed a little bit more as it mixed with the powder. “Twelve. Eleven. Ten,” he counted. Distantly he sound of the backdoor opening registered, but he was too involved in his task to take note of it it. “-Three. Two. And pour!”

Nothing happened.

He poked his best friend in the side, “I said pour,” he reiterated. But Sebastian’s attention was clearly elsewhere. With a heavy sigh, he looked up to see what was more important than their latest experiment.

“Heya Squirt.” Cooper was standing by the refrigerator, dripping wet and in the speedo he had only wore to high school swim meets but now wore whenever he wanted to tan in the backyard.

“You’re supposed to wear clothes in the house,” Blaine complained with an over dramatic eye roll. “No one wants to see that.”

“The group of girls who crowd around the pool whenever I’m there say otherwise, pipsqueak.” Cooper winked at them before taking a long drink straight from the orange juice bottle.

“My name is Blaine. B-l-a-i-n-e,” he sulked. “And go away, your interrupting us.”

On his way back out, Cooper made sure to ruffle Blaine’s already untamed hair.

“Can we go swimming too?” Sebastian’s curious eyes followed Cooper out the door.

In the pit of his stomach, something twisted uncomfortably as he watched his best friend watch his brother. He couldn’t understand why Sebastian was suddenly so interested in Cooper, he never had been before. Normally Coop ignored them and they ignored him unless they wanted something from him. But ever since Cooper had come home from college for the summer Sebastian had been uncharacteristically interested in him, especially when he was by the pool.

“Not until mom gets home,” Blaine sighed.

“Coop can watch us.”

“He’s not even supposed to be in the pool,” Blaine called out the screen door, knowing full well that his brother could hear him. “He’s supposed to be in here watching us.”

Cooper’s only response was to flip him off as he flipped back into the water.

“Whatever.” Blaine turned his back to the door. “Let’s go do something else.”

“I’m sorry I messed up another experiment.” In a belated apology, Sebastian added his tube to the concoction. It gave a half-hearted gurgle but otherwise did nothing.

Peeling off his gloves, Blaine tried not to look too disappointed. “It’s fine. But when I cure cancer and get a Nobel Prize, I’m not thanking you in my speech.”

“You can’t not thank your best friend. It’s in the rules of friendship.”

“Can so. I’ll say ‘and thank you to my mommy and daddy who always believed in me. And Coop for letting me test my experiments on him. But not my best friend, Sebastian Smythe, because he ruined all my experiments when I was a kid.’”

Sebastian’s mouth crumpled up in the way that meant he was taking all this into serious consideration. “As long as my name’s in there somewhere,” he shrugged. “And I get to go to the dinner with you.”

“How do you know there’s going to be a dinner?”

“There’s always a dinner,” Sebastian nodded knowingly. Ever since his father had taken his new position his parents had attended an endless stream of important dinners.

“Deal.” Blaine held out his hand so they could shake on it. “So,” he headed over to the cupboard where the Anderson’s kept their board games. “Operation or Battleship? 


End file.
